honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Grayson Space Navy
The Grayson Space Navy, or GSN, was the space force and main military arm of Protectorate of Grayson. The naval prefix to Grayson naval vessels was GNS or GSNS. Technology Level before 1903 PD The GSN's energy weapons were considered pitiful, and their point defense missile technology still used reaction drives. Their smallest impeller missile massed over a hundred and twenty tons, which was fifty-percent more than their Royal Manticoran Navy counterpart. The GSN still did not have the technology to replace a Manticoran Alpha node, and could only partially repair Manticoran a Beta node. Their Impeller drive technology was almost on par with the RMN. Their Warshawski sail technology was far cruder than the RMN, which meant that Grayson vessels could only reach the middle gamma band. The GSN's vac suit was much bulkier and less advanced than the RMN's vac suits. History * In 1873 PD, the GSN reinvented the Inertial compensator. * In 1903 PD, the GSN was considered very obsolete in comparison to the Royal Manticoran NavyThe RMN convoy to the Casca System held about seventy percent of the tonnage of the GSN. The ''Star Knight''-class heavy cruiser, [[HMS Fearless|HMS Fearless]], held more firepower than the entire GSN. The GSN has only three cruisers and four destroyers, but had a lot of LACs. . ** In 1903 PD, the GSN mobile combat forces consisted of three light cruisers, four destroyers, and at least a dozen LACs. ** Technologically, GSN naval units still used printed circuitry, reaction drive countermissiles, and titanium alloys for ship hulls. Furthermore, the warheads used did not have laser heads, instead requiring direct hits to inflict damage. Grayson LACs tended to be slightly larger and tougher than their Massadan counterparts. ** High Admiral Bernard Yanakov created the Grayson-Manticoran Combined Fleet to battle the Masadan Fleet after the First Battle of Yeltsin's Star, where they were decisively defeated. The flagship of the fleet is the light cruiser, [[GNS Austin Grayson|GNS Austin Grayson]]. ** After gaining knowledge of a Masadan base in the Yeltsin's Star System, the GSN and the remaining RMN vessels formed together under the command of Captain Honor Harrington and assaulted the base during the Battle of Blackbird, which was a decisive GSN-RMN victory. Uniform The color of the Grayson naval uniform was blue on blue, specifically sky-blue tunic and dark-blue trousers. (HHA4:TSotS) The ranks of Commodore and Admiral had separate uniforms with the rank insignia on the collar. Reservist officer's cuff rings were edged in white. (HH5) Departments * Office of Shipbuilding * Office of Personnel * Doctrine and Training Command * Office of Supply ** Joint Navy Military Transport Command Chaplains Corps Unlike the RMN, the Grayson military had it's own Chaplains CorpsSimilar to Military Chaplains on Old Earth. (HH5) Leadership The civilian superior of the GSN was the Navy Minister, a member of the Graysons executive. The supreme rank of High Admiral probably initially was reserved for GSN commanding officer. Later it was given to Admiral Honor Harrington also.HH11 Another important position in the GSN command was Chief of Naval Staff. In 1903 PD Navy Minister was Mr Long and Chief of Naval Staff was Admiral Stephens. Duties Initially the GSN was primary a system defense force, which was the reason for a relatively large fleet of LACs. Development * state of 1903 PD * 1905 PD * 1907 PD * 1909 PD * 1914 PD * 1920 PD Organization Chiefs of Naval Operations - the Grayson name of that post was High Admiral: * High Admiral Bernard Yanakov - until 1903 PD † * High Admiral Leon Garret - 1903 PD - short time after first battle of Yeltsin * Admiral/High Admiral Wesley Matthews - from 1903 PDprovisional split of the responsibility - High Admiral Leon Garret's responsibility was reduced to fixed defences only, and Admiral Wesley Matthews became chief of naval operations * High Admiral Judah Yanakov - from 1922 PD 1905 PD * Battlecruiser Division 1 * Battlecruiser Division 2 * cruiser and destroyer elements 1907 PD * Battle Squadron One - CO Admiral Honor Harrington * Battle Squadron Two - CO High Admiral Wesley Matthewsat least for some time in 1907 PD * Battlecruiser Squadron One * Battlecruiser Squadron Two * other battlecruiser squadrons * heavy cruisers, light cruisers and destroyers tactical units 1911 PD * Home Fleet - margin of security for the Yeltsin System was refered in 1921 PD in connection with support for RMN Third Fleet in the Trevor's Star System (HH11) * Cruiser Squadron 18 - subordinated in 1911 PD to the Home Fleet, before assignment to the Eighth Fleet Protector's Own Protector's Own Squadron was created in 1915 PD on the base of captured Havenite vessels and personnel escaped from Hades planetary prison. In 1920 PD it was equipped with modern Grayson platformssuch rearming was planned in 1915 PD. (HH8-HH10) :See: Protector's Own Human Resorces After second Grayson-Masadan war of 1903 PD survived three GSN Captainsprobably commanding officers of hypercapable ships only. Even in 1907 PD there were only two officers with experience concerning command of squadron-level unitAdmirals Matthews and Garret. (HH5) Other Tidbits * The GSN used green for the color of their access tube grab bars. * Pre-alliance GSN vessels did not carry Marine complements on boardthe Grayson Space Marine Corps was a part of Grayson Army. * The GSN started to devote one officer slot at a tactical unit staff for Electronics Officer, responsible exclusively for coordinating an entire squadron's or task force's electronic warfare systems. The RMN placed this responsibility under the domain of the Operations Officer. (HH7) * After joining the Manticoran Alliance, Protector Benjamin decreed that six years service in the GSN conferred automatic Grayson citizenship, as an incentive to Alliance members who were transferred to the GSN.it did not apply to members who were "on loan" to the GSN, even if they held GSN ranks. (HH9) * Unlike in the RMN, the dividing line between being "on board" one ship or another (including space stations) connected by docking tube was somewhere in the middle of the tube. Each "end" of the tube was considered the domain of the ship it was connected to. This meant that when you stood in the boat bay, and asked permission to come aboard a Grayson vessel, you were already technically "aboard" the vessel. (HHA4:TSotS) Battles :See: Grayson battles References Category:Grayson Category:Grayson Military Category:Grayson Space Navy